Planet Yours
by Spellina
Summary: Quelques années après que le professeur Xavier ait effacé la mémoire des Drake, Bobby décide d'emmener son meilleur ami chez ses parents pour le week-end. S'ensuivit une multitude de quiproquos, bien sûr... Bobby/John, slash.


**** Planet Yours ****

* * *

*** Prologue ***

* * *

On connaît tous un Golden Boy dans notre entourage, n'est-ce pas ? Qui, au cours de ses dizaines d'années d'études, n'est jamais tombé sur un type du genre... _parfait _?  
Mm ?  
Personne, évidemment.  
Parce que c'est un fait, les Mr _Oh-So-Perfect_, ça existe, et même en plusieurs exemplaires.

Okay. Et si je vous disais que moi je suis le Bad Boy ?  
Vous savez, le seul capable de se prendre la tête avec ledit Golden Boy. Celui qui ne se rappelle pas du nom de ses coups d'un soir et ne les rappelle pas tout court, qui ne se rappelle pas être sorti des mois avec telle pote ou telle pas-si-pote ? Celui qui se fout de votre gueule tout le temps et qu'au fond, vous l'adorez pour ça ? Ne niez pas, je sais que vous voyez.  
Donc le Bad Boy, c'est moi.

Oh, je vous vois venir. Le Bad Boy, c'est aussi le seul capable de détourner le Golden Boy du droit chemin, se faire son meilleur pote par la même occasion, et le tout sans le moindre remord. Certes.  
Mais j'vais vous dire, votre Golden Boy, c'est aussi le seul fils de sa mère foutu de tomber amoureux d'un malheureux Bad Boy qui passait par là parfaitement innocemment. Et réciproquement. Oui, j'assume, parfaitement. Un Golden Boy m'a littéralement mis la bague au doigt et métaphoriquement la corde au cou.  
D'façon, j'ai toujours su qu'j'irais en Enfer.

Donc en fait, on en était au moment où Golden Iceboy sort de la douche, dans l'intention criante de me faire regretter d'avoir vidé le ballon d'eau chaude. Bref, sans que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, votre Golden Bobby, le tout mignon tout sympa tout doux, m'arrache mon jean à quatre cents cinquante dollars. Pour l'enfiler.  
Oui, je partage votre déception et/ou indignation. Bobby d'Or est un sale fils de sa mère, c'est indéniable. Et comme dans l'histoire j'ai le rôle du gentil Bad Boy, je n'ai pas manqué de lui faire son affaire. Et vice-versa.

Sur ce, Monsieur mon orgasmique petit ami se met à me mordiller l'oreille comme s'il pouvait encore me dévorer un peu plus, et moi je commence à me dire que la semaine commence bien. L'option « illuminer la journée » est aussi appropriée à l'Icebob' que celle « sautiller par ici » l'est au môme de Kitty Cat. Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, je semble être la cible préférée ces derniers temps...  
Ainsi, ma sex machine de meilleur poteau souffla son givre le long de mon cou, et mes mains retrouvèrent d'elles-mêmes leur chemin sous son t-shirt.

C'est à ce moment qu'il m'annonça qu'on passerait le week-end chez ses parents.

* * *

*** Partie I ***

* * *

Oh, ils pouvaient bien n'avoir aucun souvenir de lui, croire qu'une fuite de gaz avait causé l'incendie de leur demeure, ignorer que leur fils aîné était pensionnaire dans une école de mutants, cela ne changeait rien au fait que John, lui, se souvenait _parfaitement _de sa première visite chez les Drake.  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait cédé à la requête complètement _malade _de son irrésistible meilleur ami. Quoiqu'il en avait peut-être une petite idée.

Mais d'après _Radio Icebob'_, tout se passerait bien.  
Allons bon. Si le Popsicle soutenait que ça ne lui rappellerait aucun souvenir, laissons-le mentir de manière éhontée. La maison était peut-être méconnaissable depuis son dernier passage, John était sûr que même les _murs _se souviendraient de lui.  
Et puis, la chose qui avait le plus inquiété Bobby, c'était plutôt que ses parents soient trop affectueux. Il ne passait qu'une à deux fois l'an, et sa famille savait être aussi chaleureuse en situation de paisible détente que maladroite en cas d'imprévu. Cela dit, Bobby ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions quand il assura à John que ses parents ne ressemblaient en rien aux siens. Une famille trop aimante mettrait toujours mal à l'aise un orphelin, et Bobby était quand même l'enfant-roi de ses parents.

*** . * . *  
**

Bobby « Iceman » Drake était comme la plupart des beaux gosses du monde, il braquait à une main, l'autre occupée à gratter sa nuque. Toute une machine de séduction rien qu'en conduisant une simple bagnole. Rudimentaire, mais tellement sexy.  
Pour la première fois de leur vie, cela n'eut aucun effet sur John « Pyro » Allerdyce.

A peine le blond eut-il garé la voiture que John s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rester ici. »

Bobby se tourna vers lui, son avant-bras nonchalamment appuyé sur le volant, l'air passablement surpris.

« Oh, et tu comptes passer la nuit tout seul dans la voiture ? »  
« Bien sûr que nan. Comme t'es mon meilleur poteau et en prime mon mec, et que tu m'aimes _vraiment _beaucoup, tu vas rester avec moi. T'suffira d'dire qu'il y avait trop d'embouteillages. »  
« Hun hun. Et à part ça, mes parents verront ma voiture garée dans leur jardin, mais j'étais indispo pour le moment ? »

La figure de John s'assombrit soudain et se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions. Puis, tout d'un coup, il sembla avoir une idée.

« Alors, t'auras qu'à dire que... »

Bobby eut un irrésistible petit sourire et John le regarda s'approcher au fil de ses mots.

« ...t'as oublié ta brosse à dents dans le coffre... »

Le visage du brun se faisait de moins en moins assuré en voyant le sourire de son meilleur ami s'accentuer en même temps qu'il s'avançait.

« ...et ensuite que tu t'es endormi dans la voiture..? »

Bobby s'arrêta à deux millimètres de la bouche de son petit ami dont l'expression oscillait entre celle d'un chien battu et d'un enfant perdu. Presque sérieusement, il prit la parole.

« Et me priver d'un lit douillet à quelques mètres d'ici ? »

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

« Mm... _non_. »

Avant que John puisse reprendre ses protestations, Bobby lui vola un baiser.  
Le brun désarmé voulut en profiter pour l'allonger au maximum. Tentative de distraction totalement vaine, car la seconde d'après, Bobby était déjà sorti de la voiture et en claquait la porte. Sans le quitter des yeux, il fit le tour et alla ouvrir celle de John.

« Allez, » sourit-il, « tu vas pas me laisser les affronter tout seul... »

John résista quelques secondes à son ton enjôleur, puis grommela et sortit de la voiture à contrecoeur.

******* . * . ***  


Bobby prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette.

« Tu ne l'emporteras pas au Paradis. »  
« Je sais, » sourit le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter John qui plongea sa main dans sa poche comme pour se saisir de son zippo.

« Ah, Bobby, mon chéri ! »

John eut à peine le temps de voir la femme qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils puis se dégagea de l'étreinte tout aussi vite. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, le brun eut peur un instant qu'elle fasse de même avec lui. Il hésita à lâcher son zippo encore enfoui dans sa poche. Grave dilemme.  
Finalement, sa valise s'écrasa sur le palier et il lui tendit la main, avec un sourire presque convaincant. Aussitôt, la mine de la femme sembla s'illuminer et John dut résister contre l'envie subite de retirer sa main très loin d'elle.

« Oh, vous devez être le meilleur ami de Bobby, c'est ça ? »  
« M'man, je te présente St. John Allerdyce. John, ma mère, Madeline Drake. »  
« Enchantée, St. John. »

_Oh, fuck..._

« De même, madame Drake. »

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire bienveillant qui rappela vaguement à John les matins où son petit ami se mettait en mode _« illuminer la journée »_. Mouais, enfin l'était aussi doué pour le breakage de mood, l'Icebob'...  
La femme glapit soudain et John recula d'un demi pas.

« Ah, mais entrez vite ! Vous devez être gelés par ce froid. »

Bobby ne put se retenir de rire en voyant son _meilleur ami _se crisper quand sa mère l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la maison. On aurait dit un chat sauvage sous l'effet une douche froide. Définitivement pas dans son environnement favori.  
Surtout que jusqu'ici, rares étaient ceux qui avaient su apprivoiser Pyro... Bobby avait bien conscience de l'effort que ça lui demandait, même sans sourire, par sa simple _présence _ici.  
Le petit sourire du blond s'agrandit quand sa mère se lança dans une litanie de paroles banales que John avait l'air de considérer comme les signes d'une très rare et très grave déficience mentale.

« Seigneur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en t-shirt, Bobby ! Tu vas tomber malade. »  
« M'man, je vais bien. »  
« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton ami. Sois raisonnable. Porte au moins un lainage. »  
« John est trop frileux, voilà tout. »  
« Et toi t'es un alien, » grommela le brun en retour.

Bobby attrapa son_ meilleur ami_ par les épaules et entreprit de l'emmener à l'étage.

« Amène-toi, j'vais t'faire visiter ma planète. »  
« Parfait, » estima madame Drake en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec un petit geste de main à l'adresse des deux garçons. « William va rentrer d'un instant à l'autre, vous avez tout le temps d'installer vos affaires pendant que je prépare le dîner. »

Bobby n'attendit même pas d'être dans sa chambre pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son compagnon et murmurer des mots tendres contre sa peau. John, lui, garda la même moue boudeuse et marmonna sans repousser le blond.

« Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais... »

Bobby ferma la porte et interrompit cette bouche mensongère d'un baiser gelé. Le laissant faire, John continua quand même à le maudire.

« Oh, tu iras _tellement _en Enfer pour ça ! »  
« T'inquiète, Pyro, tu m'tiendras chaud. »

**__***** . * . ***

« Et dans quel coin habitez-vous, St. John ? »

John attrapa l'énième plat que madame Drake lui tendait.

« Je suis pensionnaire à l'Institut comme l'Ice... _Bobby_. »  
« Oui, mais sinon, où vivez-vous ? »

_Dans le pieu d'votre fils aîné._

« Brisbane. »  
« Brisbane, comme... en Australie ? »  
« John est australien par sa mère, M'man. »  
« Oh, vraiment ? Et que font vos parents ? »

John lâcha le plat en verre et Bobby l'attrapa au vol, les yeux ronds.

« Oups, désolé ! » rit-il jaune. « C'est ma faute, M'man, je l'avais mal attrapé. A propos de rien, P'pa, comment vont Mary et Joël ? »  
« Ils sont en fac de médecine depuis déjà deux ans, apparemment ils s'en sortent. Et vous deux, comment vont les études ? »  
« L'ambiance est tranquille, ça va. »

Réponse évasive, comme toujours. Mais les parents de Bobby ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui. Non, en fait, la question était plutôt destinée à...

« Et vous, John ? Les études, ça se passe bien ? »  
« 'Me débrouille. »

Bobby ricana en le voyant éluder ainsi la question. Ses parents échangèrent un regard entendu. Le blondinet comprit alors qu'ils avaient pris ça pour de la modestie.  
Se « débrouiller » dans une école pour jeunes surdoués, c'était un euphémisme qui leur plaisait beaucoup.

« Et vous avez des projets dans l'avenir ? Un métier en vue ? »

_Comme terroriste, par exemple ?_

« Pas trop. Dans le journalisme, peut-être. »  
« Oh, c'est bien de savoir que ce genre d'école ne forme pas qu'aux sciences... »

******* . * . ***  


« Et sinon, » s'enquit poliment madame Drake, « vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »

La fourchette de John tinta dans son assiette et Bobby s'étouffa dans son verre.

« Pardon ? » répondit John avec l'air d'un gamin surpris en flagrant délit de vol de cookies.

Bobby simula une quinte de toux pour cacher son fou rire. Il leva sa main pour rassurer son père qui lui tapotait le dos, compatissant.

« Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? » répéta madame Drake.  
« Comme... en couple ? »  
« Voilà, » l'encouragea-t-elle, quelque peu impatiente. « Alors, sortez-vous avec quelqu'un ? »

_Votre fils._

« Je... Qu'entendez-vous exactement par « quelqu'un » ? »  
« Oh, » sourit monsieur Drake, « il y en a plusieurs, alors ? »

La tête de John se vida complètement, et son visage eut l'air d'afficher :

[Problème technique, veuillez patienter s'il vous plait.]

Puis soudain il revint à la réalité. Dure réalité. Alors, comme ça, les parents de son petit ami le voyaient polygame, c'était ça l'idée ?

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »  
« Oh, tu sais, de nos jours... » entama monsieur Drake amusé de la réaction de son invité.  
« P'pa, de quoi j'me mêle... John fait ce qu'il veut, arrêtez avec vos insinuations. Et me regarde pas comme ça, M'man, ça vaut aussi pour toi. La vie privée de John ne vous regarde pas, et la manière dont il la mène non plus. »  
« Mais il a quelqu'un, » insista madame Drake, malicieuse.  
« Oui, » révéla Bobby au même moment où John répondait « Non. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Non ? » demanda le blond alors que son _meilleur ami_ l'interrogeait d'un « Oui ? »  
« C'est compliqué, » conclurent-ils d'une même voix.

Monsieur Drake leur offrit un sourire indulgent alors que sa femme enchaînait en se resservant des haricots verts.

« Et votre alliance, elle est de cette personne ? »

Bobby s'empressa de faire glisser la sienne dans sa poche.  
Merde, il aurait dû y penser. John passait son temps à faire tourner sa bague quand il était privé de zippo. C'était pourtant évident... Bobby lança un furtif regard à son _meilleur ami_.  
Oh, bordel, ça y'était. John avait perdu patience. Vu son petit sourire mesquin, il allait dire une connerie, c'était sûr. Le genre de connerie qui était trop vraie pour être drôle. Bobby regarda avec suspicion les gestes de son petit ami devenir trop nonchalants et pleins d'aisance.

« En fait, » commença à exposer le brun, « elle vient de... »  
« ...Marie, » coupa Bobby en lui écrasant le pied sous la table, « pour son anniversaire. »  
« Ah oui ? C'est un très beau cadeau. »

Bobby soupira, soulagé de constater que John avait abandonné l'idée de mettre un peu de piment dans leur discussion, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne reprenne.

« Et comment va Marie ? Ça fait des années que nous attendons de la rencontrer, quand est-ce que tu nous l'amèneras à la maison ? »  
« Elle va bien, elle est en Alaska pour un mois. »  
« Tu l'as laissée partir toute seule ? »  
« Elle est avec le professeur Logan, M'man. Et puis, elle est comme qui dirait _majeure et vaccinée_. Il n'y a vraiment aucun danger. »  
« Tu laisses ta fiancée seule avec un autre homme pendant un mois ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Bobby ? »

John dissimula mal son rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à monsieur Drake.

« Marie est déjà mariée au professeur Logan, M'man. »  
« Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un fils pareil ? William, dis quelque chose ! »  
« Passe-moi l'sel et laisse ton fils tranquille. »

**__***** . * . ***

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais, pourtant. »  
« M'man... C'est compliqué... »  
« Compliqué ? Bobby, ça fait des années que tu fais planer le mystère, et tu t'étonnes que maintenant ce soit « compliqué » à raconter ? Ta petite amie s'est mariée à un professeur. _Ton_ professeur. Et toi, tu ne réagis pas ! »  
« M'man, stop ! Ça fait des années que j'suis passé à quelqu'un d'autre, okay ? »

Il y eut comme un déclic dans la tête du garçon.  
Oh, _bordel_, il s'était encore fait avoir...

« Ah, bah tu vois quand tu veux, » s'extasia sa mère, satisfaite au possible. « Donc il y a bien quelqu'un. J'en étais sûre. Alors, raconte tout à ta mère avant que tout ça devienne trop _compliqué_. »  
« T'es un miracle de la nature, M'man. T'arrives à être prodigieusement insupportable quand tu t'y mets. Je suis sûr que t'aurais fait une merveille en salle d'enquête. »

Sans plus de manières, Bobby quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre John dans le salon. Plus par habitude que pour fuir sa mère, il s'assit aussitôt dans le canapé à côté du brun. Leur proximité était telle que Bobby ne pouvait que placer son bras au dessus des épaules de son meilleur ami qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, son regard ennuyé voué tout entier à la rediffusion de _I Am Legend._  
Madame Drake finit de s'essuyer les mains avec son torchon en espionnant discrètement son fils perdu dans la contemplation de son meilleur ami qui regardait le film de vingt-et-une heures. Bobby se pencha à l'oreille du brun pour lui murmurer Dieu seul savait quoi, et alors elle eut comme un pincement de coeur en voyant pour la première fois un sourire, un vrai sourire, étirer les lèvres boudeuses de son invité.  
Oh, elle avait bien compris que le garçon ne se sentait pas très présentable envers eux, mais elle n'arrivait juste pas à savoir pourquoi. Ses études devaient être plus que satisfaisantes, son éducation correcte, pour ne pas dire irréprochable, son attitude aimable, bien qu'il ait du mal à se décontracter à son approche. Bobby avait cru bon de l'informer un peu trop tard de son orphelinat, mais à part ça, rien de bien grave n'était survenu au cours du repas.  
Oh, et puis il y avait ce léger flirt entre lui et Bobby, aussi. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas madame Drake. Bobby avait toujours flirté avec tout le monde, c'était dans sa manière d'interagir avec les autres, et ce depuis ses tous premiers sourires dans son berceau. Il avait de même été ambigument proche de son petit frère avant d'entrer à l'Institut, et elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait eu une aventure avec sa cousine Mary alors qu'ils étaient encore très jeunes. Sa mère avait appris à fermer les yeux sur ses principes très ouverts d'esprit.  
Elle avait tout de suite reconnu le même genre de manières chez son meilleur ami. Il y avait cette même allure hypnotique, cette semblable présence charismatique et puis, quelques nuances, comme le visage poupon et bougon, la voix traînante aux accents impérieux, le regard détaché, voire condescendant, et la conduite nonchalante. Ainsi qu'un petit zeste d'indifférence peut-être, saupoudré d'une irrésistible touche d'arrogance.

Madame Drake se demanda quelle serait la réaction de son fils cadet en rencontrant le fameux _meilleur ami _de son grand frère. Sûrement beaucoup de méfiance, une bonne dose de trouble et un soupçon de peur pour former un cocktail de jalousie incomparable.  
Elle avait fini par s'habituer à ça, aussi. Cette rivalité constante entre les trois hommes de sa vie. Heureusement pour Ronny, il avait eu moins de mal à s'assumer avec l'absence de son frère, qui après l'avoir sans doute trop ébloui et offert d'attention par sa seule présence, l'avait soudain délaissé pour s'occuper de lui-même. Ce n'était pas un abandon, ni de l'égoïsme, c'était juste que l'attachement affectif avait été à sens bien trop inégal entre les deux fils Drake.  
Ronny, son deuxième fils, était devenu un garçon peureux avec le temps, et avait une vision plutôt déformée du monde qui l'entourait. Il voyait les gens heureux, et les victimes. Côtoyer un frère vénéré mais castrateur l'avait rendu impulsif et parfois même dangereux pour lui-même. Autant adorait-il retrouver Bobby, autant haïssait-il que ce dernier remette encore du désordre dans leur vie familiale. Et c'était sans doute pourquoi Bobby s'abstenait de répondre aux lettres de ses parents et ne leur demandait jamais d'aide pour sa vie d'étudiant.  
Elle y était aussi pour quelque chose, bien sûr. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle avait été du genre de Ronny, adolescente, partagée entre un amour fraternel sans bornes et une haine d'elle-même débordante. Elle avait su dès sa première échographie que son premier-né serait le pivot de son existence. Et il l'avait été.  
Bébé parfait du bout de ses orteils jusqu'aux pointes de ses boucles blondes. Intelligent, oscillant entre un côté débrouillard, une certaine compréhension et une malignité sous-jacente. Madeline Drake connut enfin la satisfaction d'être le centre du monde du centre du sien. Bobby avait été la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle avait pu offrir à son mari, l'enfant-roi de la famille.  
Sauf que celui-ci se détacha vite d'elle avec une facilité déconcertante. A l'école, puis au collège, et soudain l'Institut, madame Drake avait elle aussi traversé maintes fois la déchirure subite qu'avait connu Ronny. A force d'expérience, elle s'était fait une raison.  
Et pourtant, son cadet en restait incapable.

Madame Drake était intimement soulagée de n'avoir pas légué cette _étincelle _à son deuxième fils. Elle aimait comparer son humanité imparfaite à celle de Ronny, c'était plus réconfortant que lorsque sa propre médiocrité lui explosait à la figure après que son aîné déifié cesse de lui accorder le moindre regard. Malheureusement, Ronny avait hérité de son père un orgueil qui l'empêchait d'être satisfait du rôle de lot de consolation.  
Mais que pouvait-il dire, quand lui-même était irradié du charisme de son grand frère ? Bobby ne respirait pas l'excellence, il l'incarnait tout bonnement. S'il existait un Dieu en cette modeste ville de Boston, il s'appelait Bobby Drake. Le surdoué, l'athlète, le gentleman, l'égérie. Le seul et l'unique _Suprem Being_.

En voyant son aîné passer sa main dans les mèches brunes de son meilleur ami, madame Drake comprit qu'elle n'était pas prête à découvrir la vie privée de son fils.  
Bobby restait son enfant-roi, après tout.  
Et s'il était trop proche du jeune Allerdyce, elle ne voulait Pas Savoir.

Madeline Drake prit une grande inspiration, prépara son sourire et entra à son tour dans le salon. Les deux garçons levèrent le nez vers elle, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas, réchauffés l'un par l'autre.  
Deux pingouins n'auraient pas mieux fait.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, les garçons ? Une boisson chaude, un thé ? »  
« Tu aurais de l'aspirine, M'man ? » s'enquit Bobby en caressant les tempes de son meilleur ami du bout de ses doigts froids.  
« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, « et toi, mon chéri ? J'ai une boîte de Xanax si tu veux. »  
« Ça ira, merci. »  
« Je reviens dans un instant. »

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et se remirent à regarder leur film avant même qu'elle soit sortie de la pièce. Lorsque madame Drake revint, un verre d'aspirine dans une main, sa tasse de thé dans l'autre, le générique défilait sur l'écran de télévision.  
Elle posa le verre sur la table basse, John la remercia avec un demi-sourire, auquel elle répondit d'un clin d'oeil. Le brun la regarda s'installer sur le fauteuil, croiser ses jambes et souffler doucement sur sa tasse fumante, avec un air dans ses yeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un air de petit garçon inquiet. Comme s'il regrettait ou hésitait à dire quelque chose. Une mélancolie presque craintive, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez ses propres enfants, et qui s'effaça soudain derrière une expression impassible et ennuyée, dès qu'il reposa son regard sur la télévision.  
Madame Drake sirota silencieusement son thé sans lâcher des yeux les deux garçons plongés dans une méditation presque métaphysique des publicités. Puis, elle laissa également son regard dériver vers l'écran, et reprit la parole.

« Parlez-moi de la mystérieuse personne qui a volé le coeur de mon fils, St. John. »

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Bobby se dégager quelque peu (oh, si peu) de son meilleur ami pour protester.

« M'man, ça tourne à l'obsession, là... Et si tu m'lâchais un peu ? »  
« Quoi, une mère n'a pas le droit de savoir le strict minimum sur la vie de son fils ? Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu refuses de me dévoiler son identité, Bobby. J'estime avoir le droit de questionner tes amis. Si ça ne te plait pas, arrête d'être aussi réservé avec ta mère ou fais-toi une raison. »

Le blond soutint quelques secondes le regard défiant de sa mère avant que leur invité n'éclate de rire. Bobby cilla aussitôt pour regarder son meilleur ami sortir son zippo et se mettre à le faire jouer entre ses doigts, sans l'ouvrir ni faire de bruit. Un simple mouvement de sa main agile et hypnotisant.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda-t-il posément à madame Drake.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules et un sourire charitable.

« Je ne sais pas. Quel genre de personne est-ce ? »  
« Le genre compliqué, pénible, et surtout invivable. Un peu comme ses ex, en pire. Mais je ne sais pas. Quel genre de personne espériez-vous ? »

Bobby asséna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son meilleur ami.

« Quoi, encore ? » grogna-t-il à l'intention du blond.  
« Je ne te permets pas. Et parle autrement à ma mère. »  
« Mais dis donc, vieux, va falloir que t'assumes un jour que t'as indéniablement mauvais goût pour tes relations. »  
« Ah ouais, mes goûts sont mauvais ? »  
« Pour ne pas dire merdique, ouais. Suffit de voir tes ex, d'ailleurs. »  
« Mes _ex_, comme tu dis, font actuellement partie intégrante de notre cercle de potes, je te rappelle. »  
« Je crois que cet argument ne joue pas en ta faveur, justement. »  
« Oh, donc en plus tu insultes mes amis ? »

Le sourire de Bobby s'accentua encore plus à le vue de la moue suffisante de son ami. Il pencha son visage vers celui du brun jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent, en un choc des plus infimes.

« Ne critique pas mes amis, John. Souviens-toi, je t'ai choisi _toi_. »

Le garçon le regarda longuement sans rien dire, puis se dégagea et finit son verre d'aspirine cul sec. Ses yeux turquins, brillants d'amusement, attestèrent de la mauvaise foi de ses paroles.

« C'est bien c'que j'dis. T'es un alien, mec. »

Madame Drake eut un petit rire quand son fils refrappa leur invité sur le crâne. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, ce ne fut pour une fois pas une question mais une affirmation.

« Vous connaissez mon fils depuis longtemps, St. John. »  
« John, » corrigea distraitement le brun. « Oui, c'est mon colocataire depuis mon arrivée à l'Institut. »

La mère ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis et se tourna vers son fils.

« Tu vis en colocation à l'Institut ? »  
« Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? » s'étonna Bobby en se grattant la nuque.  
« Les professeurs Grey et Xavier ne l'ont pas mentionné une seule fois. »

Il y eut un doux silence, mais soudain elle eut un geste à l'adresse de son invité qui le fit presque sursauter.

« Pas que cela me gêne, » assura-t-elle, « ne le prenez pas mal, surtout ! C'est juste que personne ne m'en avait parlé jusqu'ici. »  
« Qu'aurait-ce changé ? » demanda John avec une moue indifférente.

La femme s'immobilisa dans son fauteuil et son regard se perdit dans le vide, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-elle. « Sans doute rien, vous avez raison. J'aurais été plus généreuse sur les somnifères, peut-être. Histoire qu'il soit moins insupportable pour vous. »  
« J'ai survécu, » sourit John alors que Bobby levait les yeux au ciel. « Il faut juste pas avoir peur du noir. Il a usé je-n'sais combien de rouleaux de scotch pour couvrir les diodes de veille de notre chambre, et mon réveil ne ressemble plus à rien, mais à part ça, y'a pas d'mal. Je suis le plus enquiquinant des deux, je crois. »  
« Vraiment ? Moi qui m'imaginais que vous étiez facile à vivre. »  
« Je le suis. Juste pas avec l'Icebob'. »  
« L'Icebob' ? » tiqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est quoi, un nom de code ? »

Le brun soutint vaillamment le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

« C'est parce qu'il vide toujours le ballon d'eau chaude, » ricana-t-il.  
« Tout d'suite les grands mots, » protesta le blond. « Alors qu'avec tes conneries on a été privés d'eau chaude pendant des mois, je trouve ça un peu abusé de ta part. Et tu es impossible à vivre avec tout l'monde, John. Vas pas faire croire à ma mère que c'est moi alors que ça n'a rien de personnel. »  
« Mais je _suis _facile à vivre. Sauf quand tu me déchires mes jeans, et alors je nie toute responsabilité quant à la suite des évènements. Et si je retrouvais moins souvent du rouge à lèvre sur le col de _mes _chemises, ce n'serait pas mal non plus. Et t'es quand même le seul type sur Terre à devenir hyperactif en prenant trop de somnifères. T'es un _alien_. »  
« Écoutez qui parle, nan mais franchement. Par ta faute, la moitié de mes fringues ont pris feu en moins de deux ans. D'ailleurs, on a dû enlever le radiateur de notre chambre à cause de toi, pas de moi. Et puis toi t'es quand même le seul type sur Terre à avoir si souvent court-circuité l'école qu'on a fini par installer des éclairages sans fil ! »  
« Même pas vrai, d'abord. Kitty Cat y était aussi pour quelque chose. »

Le sourire qu'eut Bobby à cette réponse souffla à madame Drake que si elle n'avait pas été présente dans la pièce, la discussion se serait réglée d'un baiser.  
Mais ça, elle ne voulait Pas Savoir.

Alors elle fit mine de bailler et se leva de son fauteuil.

« Bon, les garçons, il est tard. Moi, je vais me coucher. »  
« On ne va pas tarder non plus, » admit Bobby avant d'éteindre le téléviseur.  
« Bonne nuit, » dit John en la suivant des yeux.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna aux mots de son invité, appuyée à la rampe de l'escalier. Elle répondit d'un sourire fatigué, puis gravit doucement les marches de bois.  
Cette nuit-là, madame Drake n'était pas si sûre qu'elle serait bonne.

* * *

**A suivre (ou pas) dans la partie II...**


End file.
